Rokumon
Rokumon (六文) is Rinne Rokudō's black cat by contract. These cats form contracts with Shinigami, aiding them in their job, eliminating evil spirits, but also bringing curses, threats, and ill omens. Appearance Rokumon has three known forms: humanoid, demon, and kitten. In each form, he retains his black fur and green eyes. His regular humanoid form is a small, black, bipedal cat with a human face. In his demon form, he is a giant cat head with a trail of clouds behind him. He can also transform into a small adorable kitten. He does this to gain food, since his contract with Rinne does not provide a high income. Rokumon also seems to think that the handouts are better than what Rinne has to offer. Personality Rokumon is very loyal to both Rinne and Tamako, addressing Rinne as "Rinne-sama". He does what he can to help Rinne with his expenses, but sometimes his methods are a bit extreme; once, he tried to injure a large mass of students just so they would make donations to the weather hutch. His intentions are good, though, however misguided his actions aren't. He also has the notion that Sakura is Rinne's "woman", and dislikes Tsubasa for obvious reasons. Biography Debut He first appears to Rinne at the abandoned club building of Sankai High, claiming to have been sent by Tamako to form a contract with him, to which the boy refuses, having no resources to support the helper. He then appears to Sakura, whom he grew attached to and reveals further about Tamako's engagement and Rinne's situation to her, while Rinne finds a letter, discovering the truth about him: Tamako fired him and advised him to get Rinne's support. Eventually, the two form a contract, on the grounds that Rokumon covers his own living expenses. History While supporting his master and struggling together against his poverty, he would go through various occurrences, which some are significant for him. He lets Sakura ride on top of his head whenever she gets involved in serious situations (and also Tsubasa). He would meet other Black Cat Contractors such as Oboro, Suzu and Kurosu, and participate in events involving Black Cats with them. Rinne allowed him to take the Black Cat Contractor Ranking Exam, since there’s a new discount on Shinigami Tools for a ranked Black Cat. He got a good score on the Written Test and reached top on the Combat Test, and so graduated to 1st Rank, and he was chosen as the MVC (Most Valuable Cat) and given a lucky cat piggy bank as a bonus reward.Chapters 110-114, Episode 43-Episode 44 He almost inherited Kuroida’s treasure box, which actually contains his 700 years of debts, but he thankfully sensed the same stench of Rinne’s poverty in it and denied it.Chapter 130, Episode 35 It is revealed that he had been hiding his savings from Rinne in a cupboard at a tool room at the corner of the school building and made up a ghost story to keep the students away, which eventually lured a ghost teacher from another high school, who causes his secret to be discovered. Rinne forgave him but Rokumon would not give any money.Chapter 268, Episode 40 He accepted to pose as Annette’s mascot in a witch coven, but ends up being an unwilling participant to a fusion magic spell and has his torso turned into a pizza, and it took a lot of trouble to revert the spell.Chapters 305-306 After Rinne reunites with his mother, having lastly reincarnated into a human girl called Ichigo, Rokumon would sometimes give his services to her in exchange for food.Chapter 319, Episode 65 When the Black Cat Secret Meeting took place with no knowledge of its purpose and Oboro assumed it as a protest rally against the Shinigamis, he felt he did not have any complaints over his master, but after the real purpose of this meeting is discovered, he fought Rinne to get his Scythe to open a giant can, but his master opens it himself, and they both collapse in disgust like everybody else. For being the youngest black cat, he would be entrusted the box containing the records of the Black Cat Secret Meeting until the next century, though he declines it.Chapters 349-351 Final Story His master took an exorcism test of the highest intensity, in the form of a hanging scroll in which resides the spirit of a rich old man, and the requisite for the purification oddly seemed too easy and brought them great prosperity, but one night while asleep, he was sent to Tamako in a package with his contract cancelled. It made him angry, believing that Rinne fired him to keep all the profits for himself, and he turned to Sakura, who oddly became fully supportive of him to the point of becoming Rinne’s enemy. Little did Rokumon know that it was the hanging scroll that sent him away and also caused Sakura to become against Rinne as it tries to disconnect Rinne of his friends, and when he angrily snatches his master along with the hanging scroll in his mouth, he is reassured by Rinne that he is not fired and gets kicked away in order to have the painting purified. He wakes up with a letter attached to himself, forged by the hanging scroll under Rinne’s name and containing Rinne’s bracelet, which was one of a pair he had shared with Sakura, and that it took from Rinne while both were in his mouth, saying that he can sell that bracelet to buy himself a treat. Upon learning the next day from Rinne that he was tricked, and it caused Sakura to angrily snap and insult Rinne because she found the bracelet at the recycling shop where he sold it, Rokumon reveals it all to Sakura, who then runs to apologize to Rinne, but they both find his room empty of all his belongings, which made him fear that Rinne got upset and moved away. The day after, he learns from Sakura that she received a thank you letter from Rinne with a large sum of money, enough to repay all his debts to her, and as it looked like a farewell letter, he went to find his master, who rather than giving a clear explanation simply states that his letter was clear, which left him with the erroneous belief that Rinne is really breaking up with Sakura. As a result, Rokumon became afraid to return to Sakura or Rinne, and so consulted Ichigo. The next day, he learns from Oboro, Suzu and Kuroboshi III about a lion headed faucet, that must be found at all cost as it pours water from the Sanzu river and consequently would send anybody with a boundary stone directly to the Wheel of Reincarnation, and just as they storm off still searching for it, he happens to find it stuck in a fountain, right behind where they were standing. As there’s a ¥500 reward for the faucet’s recovery, it gave him the courage to meet Rinne, although he wasn’t home, so he left the faucet there and went to find his master to inform him. Unexpectedly, it led Sakura to vanish as she went to Rinne’s home and entered in contact with the faucet while carrying a doll made of boundary stones and also Rinne as he goes after her, so Rokumon makes his way until the Wheel of Reincarnation and witnesses them both not only safe but hugging. He is last seen enjoying a picnic with Oboro, Suzu and Kuroboshi III, and he reveals that his master had begged him to take the day off, going as far as kneeling to him.Chapters 389-398 Equipment Rokumon is usually the one who fetches new equipment for Rinne. Abilities Rokumon doesn't seem to have any special abilities besides transformation and travel between the two worlds. He can change into a large, frightening cat demon and a small kitten. In his demon cat form, he can fly around and allow people to ride on top of his head. Relationships Rinne Rokudō As Rinne's contract cat, Rokumon is required to aid Rinne unconditionally. But even before thet formed a contract, Rokumon has a deep respect for Rinne. Rokumon states that Rinne is "cool" when he acts selflessly, however, Rokumon also thinks Rinne is "lame" whenever he acts childish when receiving money. Sakura Mamiya Rokumon enjoys being with Sakura and respects her deeply, often perching on her shoulder and even referring to her as "Sakura-sama." This may be because his sense of duty to Rinne carries over to Sakura since he believes Sakura and Rinne would be a good couple. Tsubasa Jūmonji Rokumon sees Tsubasa as Rinne's love rival, therefore taking a disliking the exorcist. Rokumon dropped the honorific in Tsubasa's name shortly after their meeting. Tamako Kuroboshi III Ichigo As the human reincarnation of Rinne's mother, he respects her calling her "Ichigo-sama" and provides her Shinigami tools when she asks. Quotes * "Master Rinne is really a tragic person." (りんね様は本当にかわいそうなかたです) – Chapter 7 * "This is terrible. Miss Sakura is walking home all friendly with a boy!" (大変だーーーーっ！桜さまが男子と仲良く帰ってる〜〜っ！) - Chapter 20 * "If I could give my flu to that idiot, I’d gladly do it." (あのバカに風をうつせるものならうれしたい) – Chapter 29, when Tsubasa tells Sakura not to go near Rinne and Rokumon who have a cold * "The initial B… B for Broke?" (イニシャルBって。。。貧乏のBですか？) - Chapter 78, upon reading the R initial in Sakura’s scarf for Rinne * "That much for working like a normal person…?" (普通に働くのがそんなに。。。？) – Chapter 84, when Sabato cries blood as he is forced to prepare Ramen * "I swear I won’t tell. That you took advantage of Miss Sakura not being able to see, to watch her undress." (ぼく絶対言いません。桜さまが見えないことに着替えをのぞいだなんて。) - Chapter 101 * "Ah, it’s the stench of Master Rinne’s poverty." (あっ、りんね様の貧乏臭だ。) – Chapter 130, after wondering what was the stench he smelled from Kuroida’s treasure box * "And just why are you on Sakura’s laps?" (そしてなぜ桜さまのヒザのうえにっ！) – Chapter 176, talking to Kuroboshi III * "I won’t lend any." (貸しませんよ) - Chapter 268, after Rinne discovers his hidden savings and speaks about costs for the Shinigami tools he used to purify the Ghost Teacher * "Master Rinne, you’re wrong! Sure, our salary payment arrives late, I can’t eat enough, I have to use my narrow shoulders to go buy stuffs, it’s cold in winter, it’s hot in summer…" (りんね様 それは違います！確かに給料の支払いはメチャクチャ遅いし、満足にご飯も食べられないし、ツケで買い物に行かされて肩身は狭いし、冬も寒いし夏も暑いし。。。) ''- Chapter 351, when Rinne believes he caused nothing but suffering to Rokumon because of his poverty'' Trivia * Rokumon is written with the kanji for "six mon", "mon" being an old form of currency. This is a reference to the amount of money (six mon) needed to cross the Sanzu no Kawa, the Japanese version of the River Styx. * Unlike the cute little characters before him (Shippo, Ten-chan), he doesn't show any animosity towards Rinne, instead he shows great respect towards him and likes helping him out. * The black cat ranking system is most likely a reference to the ranking of fox demons in Inuyasha (making Shippo his obvious counterpart). * His first voice actress for the manga commercial (Rie Kugimiya) provides the voice of Anju. Gallery Rokumon.full.jpg|Rokumon's Character Sheet 2923354-12.jpg|Black Cats Kyoukai-no-Rinne-45-1.jpg Rinne and Rokumon.jpeg|Rinne and Rokumon Rokumon Carrying Sakura.jpg|Rokumon carrying Sakura Black Cats Dreaming.jpg|Black Cats Dreaming Kyoukai-no-Rinne-03-001.jpg Rokumon leaving.png|Rokumon about to leave before Rinne accepted his contract Rokumon about to transform.png 02-Oboro-Kurosu-Suzu-and-Rokumon-1.jpg Rokumon vs Clone.png|Rokumon vs Clone Black Cats Eye Catch.png Sakura,Rinne,Rokumon Magazine.jpg Sakura, Rinne and Rokumon Magazine.jpg Sakura, Rokumon and Rinne Magazine.jpg Rinne, Rokumon and Tsubasa Magazine.jpg RINNE03 14906521852276.jpg Ageha & Oboro Animedia.jpg Halloween Animedia.jpg Rinne Matsugo Anju Animedia.jpg Rokumon-extra-new-year-day1.jpg 2015-12-29-Rinne & Rokumon.jpg Sakura Kuroneko quiz 2.jpg Rokumon Oboro Suzu Sansei.jpg 50857237.jpeg 57926123.jpeg 71816131.jpeg MainPicManga.jpg Rinne 200.jpg Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References Category:Cat Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Characters